Tournament of the Half Moon
by Cel Stacker
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory, that's where we're goin' to test our might. No vulgar jokes, please. Be kind, rewind, be cool, review!
1. Prologue

Tournament Of The Half Moon

Master Shun Lao (a lion), and his students, Mongoose, Lotus (kangaroo), Jigjig (grasshopper), Mandrill, Ziria (hawk), and Kuma (bear), I thought up to make the story interesting. Everyone else trademarks and copyrights Dreamworks Animation. (Be kind, and I might treat you to a picture of the others.)

Prologue--

Tigress watched a monarch butterfly circle the far right of the courtyard, half-convinced she could hear its wings beating. It was said that the Dragon Warrior could hear such things, and Tigress was certain Shifu could hear it, even now, as it passed his peaceful, meditating form from a good six feet away. Although Tigress had generated brand new respect for Po, since his defeating of Tai Lung, she was certain he would never hear the beating wings of such a delicate creature over the growling of his stomach. Instead of feeling automatic disgust at the notion, however, nowadays she just grinned inwardly.

"Tigress." Shifu spoke without moving or turning. He had noted her presence long ago. She knew this from experience; the senses were at their sharpest when the warrior was at peace. The peace he had discovered since Tai Lung's defeat appeared to make him invincible.

Tigress saluted. "Master."

"Summon the others to the day room, please. I have an important announcement."

"Yes, Master."

As Tigress hurried off, she could not help but linger mentally on the gravity in his voice.

Not even ten minutes later, masters Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Tigress, and Po had gathered before Shifu, who held an ornately-decorated scroll case before them. He delicately balanced it from finger to finger as he spoke.

"This is an update from an old friend for me. It is also a challenge to you." Shifu caught the scroll case, opened it, and proceeded to read the portion relevant to them. "'We look forward to hosting your esteemed school in the Tournament of the Half Moon. I can guarantee your masters will face their equals at our venue. You will be welcomed, respected, and perhaps, we will all come away richer than we were before.'" Shifu rolled up the scroll and stood quietly. "As is known, you are all masters in your own right. It is your decision."

"There is no decision, Master Shifu," Tigress stated automatically.

"There isn't?" piped Po.

All eyes turned to Po with various levels of disdain. Shifu merely raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, just a second. I'm looking out for you guys, y'know?" Po explained hurriedly. "I mean, is it really worth the trip if they don't even have decent dumplings?"

"This invitation is from my old colleague, Shun Lao." Shifu grinned slowly. "I can vouch for him. At the very least, they'll provide fine dumplings."

"We would be honored, of course..." said Master Monkey.

"Of course," added Viper.

"I was gettin' a little stiff anyway," noted Mantis, cricking an antenna.

"Sounds like a real party" said Crane. "Dumplings, Po! You wouldn't turn that down, eh?" He poked a wing into Po's abdomen with a jest.

"Probably those almond cookies you love so much, as well," chuckled Tigress.

"At least you will no longer have to steal them from me," observed Monkey.

"Okay," Po said in a resigned tone, "You guys really wanna go for it, I won't be the wet blanket."

"Excellent. We will leave for Chunking tomorrow, so you should spend the rest of this day in preparation."

The masters saluted Shifu, who returned the gesture. They then headed from the room. Shifu smiled as he overheard Po's retreating voice.

"You really think they got almond cookies?"


	2. Arrival

To the reviewers and certain others, thanks for the wonderful response! A bit of terminology, before we proceed:

**ka·ta** /ˈkɑtə/

_–noun _

an exercise consisting of several of the specific movements of a martial art, esp. a pattern prescribed for defending oneself against several attackers, used in judo and karate training.

Now, on with the story:

1--

It hadn't seemed like much time to prepare, at least, not to Po, before they found themselves in the mountains north of Chunking. Shifu and his masters were engaged with one of Po's least favorite adversaries.

The Furious Five had reached the second of three flat landings, with Shifu close behind. He stopped briefly to regard Po's form, as he dragged himself onto the landing, rolling onto his back with a mixture of exhaustion and determined effort.

"Let us know if we're rushing you, Po," Shifu offered with a smile.

"Hey...no problem," Shifu gasped. "Stairs...LOVE the stairs..." He staggered to his feet as Shifu continued. Po stumbled afterward, breathing to himself, "What is it with mountain temples and _stairs_?"

"I must say, master," said Tigress, "We're at a disadvantage regarding this tournament. We've not heard of it..."

"No, you wouldn't have," nodded Shifu. "The Tournament of the Half Moon is a rather recent invention of Master Lao's. Its organization was only completed in the midst of Tai Lung's terror, so we were quite busy at the time. I'm glad to accept his invitation finally, after four long years. And all thanks to our Dragon Warrior..."

"No sweat..." acknowledged a still slightly-winded Po. "Just doin' my duty..."

"What is Master Shun Lao like, master?" asked Viper.

"Yeah, we've only heard fractions of tales," added Crane. "We had no idea you knew him."

Shifu was nostalgic as he thought of his old ally. "He is a lifelong friend. We achieved the rank of master together. It was a day I will never forget. One where we performed the kind of kata that others continue about which to ask. We matched each other move for move. Master Oogway described it as one of the most beautiful dances he had ever seen. He was more excited than we were."

"You didn't defeat him?" wondered Tigress.

Shifu regarded her. "Dominance is not the main aim, Tigress. Sometimes, when lost in our warrior spirit, it becomes easy to forget that kung fu is first and foremost an art. Its expression is at its best when both or all combatants can share in it." Shifu gave Po a sidelong look as he continued. "My master had to remind me of that only recently. But there, at our ceremony, Lao confided to me that hosting a tournament had been his dream. I joked to him that he would have to develop a school first. He did so in slightly over two years, a feat unheard of. And now, here we are."

The six masters turned from Shifu to regard a temple courtyard that rivaled the one in which they had all trained. Sumptuous decoration adorned its perimeter, evidently in anticipation of the upcoming events. From the midst of its far side a figure approached, a lion with neatly-combed mane, groomed whiskers, lavender masters' robe, an impressively wide gait, and an even wider smile. He opened his arms to scoop up Shifu.

"Well, look at this! Is this truly a master?" Shun Lao laughed heartily as Shifu joined in the merriment, returning the hug as much as physically possible.

"The same which was a match for you, O Grand Oversized Dog! It's been far too long, friend."

Lao released him. "Indeed it has. We must remedy that for the future! And the legendary Furious Five, at my humble tournament! I am truly honored."

The five masters were in full salute, palm to fist, when Shun Lao regarded them. "The honor is all ours, Master." Po scrambled to follow suit as they spoke, adding, "Yeah, um, what they said."

Shun Lao exploded with laughter as Shifu shut his eyes and placed hand to forehead. "And the mighty Po! The chosen Dragon Warrior! With great respect, _your_ legend precedes you."

"They shared with me nearly the whole way that they are most curious about this place," Shifu offered.

"You'll all have plenty of opportunity to learn of it. For now, I'm sure that you'd like to settle in! We can visit later."

"If we may, Master," added Monkey, "a meeting with your own students would be additionally satisfying."

Shun Lao grinned. "Then your timing couldn't be better. They are at exercise in the training hall. This way."

The party followed the lion master to an ornately decorated hall on the right, with sidebars endowed with the same dark shade of lavender seen on Shun Lao's robe. He opened the doors and gestured his guests inside. The six masters preceded Shifu, stopping short at the scene before them.

This training hall was nearly identical to their own, the most evident difference being that the challenge areas were placed differently. Directly in front of them, a female kangaroo made constant flowing strikes at revolving dark wood columns, as a giant hawk deftly bobbed and weaved between the imposing spokes that decorated the column tops. On the near side, to their left, a mandrill and a mongoose performed what looked like an involved kata in slow-motion, which gave the effect of a beautiful dance. Their moves matched so perfectly, they might as well have been mirror images of each other. On the far side, to their right, a large bear sat cross-legged, in a deep meditation, atop a large, flat cedar wood plank. He appeared to be floating, but upon a closer inspection, a grasshopper could be seen holding bear and plank aloft, without the slightest hint of fatigue.

Po's jaw nearly scraped the floor. "We're dead."

Tigress gave him a friendly punch to the side. "That's no way for the Dragon Warrior to talk. Come, perhaps giving them a passing preview of your "awesomeness" will help your assurance."

"Riiiight", said Po, following the others, already dreading the coming days.


	3. Discernment

2--

"He's quite an entertaining messiah, that's for sure..."

Lotus, a kangaroo, and Kuma, a bear, traded smiles at grasshopper Jigjig's observation of Po. "Well, we should not underestimate him, or any of them, for that matter," Kuma reminded them all.

Ziria, the hawk, paced the circumference of the chamber where she was gathered with the other five masters of Shun Lao's school. "Yes. That was likely an elaborate show. They want us to assume things."

"I'd think that would disappoint me. Seems like a rather old trick, all things considered," Master Mongoose pointed out, cracking a finger as if practicing a deadly maneuver.

"They actually appeared quite formidable. Their training sessions looked rather impressive," admitted Master Mandrill.

"Well," Lotus began, stretching her arms and tail simultaneously, "all the more reason to get some more peaceful preparation in. I believe I'll call it an evening."

"That sounds good to me," agreed Kuma, following her out, with Mongoose accompanying them. "Sleep well," called Ziria after the departing masters.

"You also," replied Mongoose with an informal wave.

After they had departed, Mandrill wondered aloud to Ziria and Jigjig, "I understand Master Shifu is an old friend of our master's. What kept his students from participating in the tournament until now..."

"A vicious warlord named Tai Lung."

The three masters turned to see Tigress entering the round den, followed by Po.

"Ah, our esteemed competition," Jigjig greeted them with a salute. "Your warm-ups were most fascinating."

"Indeed, they were," noted Ziria. "We're looking forward to tomorrow."

"Tai Lung," Mandrill repeated the name thoughtfully. "I'm sure I've heard the name."

"Yeah, he had pretty famous anger issues," replied Po.

"Yes, he wasn't known for a sense of humor. Evidently, the ancestors prefer that the Dragon Warrior be as skilled in chatter as he is in the arts." As she spoke, Tigress shot Po an amused, coy expression as Po formed a "very droll" expression. "We were most impressed by your skills as well, honored masters. Whatever assignments we receive of you should be most enriching."

"Enrichment is what this particular tournament is all about. But I'm sure you'll discover more about that once we've begun." Ziria's expression during the observation was so intense that Tigress and Po traded looks in an attempt to gather what she actually meant.

In the Master's chambers, Shun Lao and Shifu caught up on old times over some of the finest oolong tea Shifu had experienced in recent memory. Lao's usual jocularity was restrained with Shifu's news about his own master.

"Honorable Oogway was one of the finest masters in all of China. He will be heavily missed."

"He already is..." noted Shifu, between silent sips.

"But, of course, we know he now occupies an honored place with the ancestors."

Shifu didn't reply. There was a short silence that seemed much longer than it was. Shifu heard a chorus of crickets outside the temple and thought of Mantis for a moment. Somehow, it lightened his mood.

"I never told you this," Lao continued, "but I rather envied you."

Shifu looked up from the tea in some surprise. "You're correct, you've never told me this."

Lao grinned. He loved Shifu's business-like manner. "To a certain extent, because of the master to whom you had access, but I feel, looking back, that it was mostly your demeanor. I knew most acolytes would judge you by your appearance--wondering why the great Master Oogway would select someone of your stature."

Shifu grinned. "I wondered that myself back then. Many times."

"And then, you learned, as I did. You drew the more challenging opponents as a result. It seemed to me that everyone wished to test you."

"As I remember, you didn't exactly experience a rice-walk yourself, Lao. We wondered if you were born that size. The over-confident and self-important made a point to challenge Pak-Tsu's finest student. They saw you as a quick avenue to greatness."

"Yes. That was how I learned it was my calling to teach!"

The masters shared a hearty laugh.

Shifu became solemn again. "Did you ever find Master Tsu?"

Lao sipped at his tea silently. "As far as I'm concerned, it is as he said when he left, and he is still on his sabbatical. Knowing him, he'll return when he's ready. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be found."

Shifu stared at Lao. Lao finally met the gaze.

"Yes, I miss him very much. I'd love for my own students to know him."

Shifu grinned. "For now, I suppose we'll have to settle for my students getting to know your students."

Lao grinned back. "Yes. To tomorrow..." The masters raised their cups.


	4. First Heat

A few more terms before we continue:

Si-heng - senior brother

Si-jai - senior sister

Si-dai - junior brother

Si-mei - junior sister

Chin-na - seize and hold -- The Chinese art of bone and joint locking. This art of grappling and controlling an opponent's limbs, usually by manipulating the joints or muscles, is present in many styles of Kung Fu.

"Let us move on..."

3 --

Mantis was certain he was attacking a rather solid wall. Every strike was blocked or parried by Jigjig, a viable balance of speed and strength, particularly within his weight class. He noticed the grasshopper had a fighting style much in harmony with his own. Neither combatant had landed any blows on the other by the time the gong at the far end of the courtyard sounded.

"Very well done," commended Lao, from the standing dais he shared with Shifu. "The two of you are obviously well-matched! Respite. Take advantage of it."

Jigjig and Mantis traded looks, with Mantis nursing a thought. _I'm glad someone enjoyed it... _

They caught a glimpse of Crane making the same kind of headway with Ziria. They fought atop the field of twenty-foot stakes, Crane the example of grace, maneuvering as if he was fighting on a floor. He would employ forceful kicks against the hawk, who behaved as if her wings were pinned. Crane inwardly admired her discipline as he aimed another kick toward the upper-chest, having given up on energy reservoirs. Ziria avoided the blow with a flip so perfectly tailored, it was as if she had studied the size of his foot. She employed her beak as much as her wings for weaponry, forcing Crane to do the same in order to more effectively parry her attacks. Despite Crane's slight height advantage, the matching proved as perfect as Mantis' had been with Jigjig. One respite ended just as the other began, seemingly monitored by the passing sun over the Masters' dais.

From the mat near the center of the yard, Po noticed that Monkey and Mandrill appeared to be enjoying each others company, as their fight resembled more of a dance. With a couple of blocks and near-misses, Po could have sworn he saw Monkey smiling. Viper was showing a solid measure of inhibition against Mongoose, who used an effective alternating pattern of strike-strike-stance. It seemed as if she was in consistent retreat or firm defense. They fought in an elaborately-arranged field of reeds, in which, it was clear that it was master-versus-master. Not a reed was disturbed with their movements. Acolytes, _si_-_dai _and _si-mei_ along with _si_-_jai_ and _si_-_heng _alike, were stationed alongside each court arena, watching with wonder at the masterful movement. It only gave Po that much more reservation as he turned to face his opponent, Kuma, whose frame was a third larger than Tai-Lung's had been.

"We should begin," noted Kuma, from what looked very much like the position of meditation in which Po had seen him the former night.

"Oh, I was waiting for you to, you know, take a stance or something," replied Po.

"This _is_ my stance!" As Kuma opened his eyes, he noticed the bear's rather jovial expression. "When you're ready."

"Heh, you asked for it!" Po went into a full reverse lunge. "Get ready..."

Po felt his fist impact absolutely nothing. As he completed the follow through, the world somersaulted around him, as he wound up flat on his back. Kuma didn't appear to have moved, still in the meditation pose, except he was still facing Po.

"...to...feel...the...thunder..." Po gasped out the rest of the taunt.

"Rather more of a slight shower, I would say...I enjoy slight showers," Kuma noted.

Tigress noticed with disdain that Kuma appeared to toss Po around with thumb and forefinger, as if the panda weighed next to nothing. _Don't just attack, flow into him _she thought to herself. She snapped back to her own match, however, determined to do what her colleagues had failed to do thus far, and actually land a fist on Lotus. The kangaroo would grasp her limbs and use iron-like grapples, a technique Tigress wasn't expecting from her opponent. Lotus found that, try as she might, she could not force Tigress to the mat, since the cunning warrior had at least seen through this strategy , and reversed every opportunity. Lotus stopped Tigress' forearm, coming at her in a hard side strike, and attempted once again to force her down. All too quickly, however, Tigress rolled and reversed, a severe scoring sound resulting from the back of Tigress' tunic grinding against the back of Lotus' tunic. Tigress finished the roll, landing squarely on her feet, and quickly flying into a spinning kick to the torso. Lotus pushed her off, the kick missing her as Tigress fell back. Tigress flipped again, landing three feet away from Lotus in stance. Tigress fought the urge to pant visibly as she reassessed Lotus with respect that grew as the match went on. _She's brilliant...I can't tell the difference between her strikes and her defenses. _

"Respite?" Lotus asked, retreating into a full Sun stance.

"Not yet," replied Tigress, attempting to relax her muscles. "I wondered about your accent, by the way. It's most unusual..."

"I come from across the sea," Lotus informed her. "All to learn from a great master, like Shun Lao."

"It seems you have learned quite a lot," admired Tigress. "Shall we continue?"

The sound of a gong halted them, however. "The first heat is ended. Most excellent!"

The acolytes made full genuflect to the masters, still awed by the performances they had seen. Tigress blinked to see that even Po and Kuma had each other halted in an odd-looking _chin-na_, as if they had both tried unsuccessfully to administer _Wuxi_ finger holds on each other. It looked like they were just engaged in a rather violent version of cat's cradle.

Shifu came out to greet his masters. "Top tier, all of you!"

"Um, you were watching us, right, Master?" asked Po.

"Agreed, I don't think we got very far," noted Tigress.

"You got farther than you realize. There are some things about this tournament that I feel I should share with you."

After proper salutations, Shifu led his masters to the guest areas, seen off by Lao's amused grin.


	5. Sung

A few more terms before we go on. Thanks to all for waiting!

**Five Elements**  
In Chinese: _Wu Sing_  
A system in Chinese philosophy based on the observations of the interacting processes of the natural world. In the Five Element system, distinctions can be made between five dynamic processes, functions and characteristics: Water, Fire, Wood, Metal and Earth.

**Gong**  
_Work_  
A practice or exercise used in Kung Fu to develop a skill or _power_. There are many kinds of gongs, both internal (_neigong_) and external (_waigong_), leading to many different kinds of skills or powers.

**Sung**  
_Relaxed_  
The quality of suppleness and ease of motion which accompanies proper movement in the internal martial arts. Not to be confused with limpness, sung describes a quality of relaxed coordination of the entire body in movement.

4--

Shifu sat with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior in a circle. Shifu raised his eyes, with a mischievous expression, to those of his expectant students.

"The first thing you must know about this tournament is that, like other tournaments, you are expected to come away with more knowledge of yourself than your opponents. While I know you're aware of this, it is this concept that drives this event."

"I had suspected as much!" declared Master Monkey.

"Well, you could have clued us in," said Crane with a raised eyebrow.

"In truth," continued Shifu, "with the exception of Monkey, for the most part, you were working a might too hard."

"I'm still trying to see how it is that we did so well, Master," ventured Viper.

"Really? You engaged in a five-minute duel with Mongoose in a field of reeds without disturbing a single wisp."

"I suppose I failed to notice because of all the near misses."

"I did notice," continued Shifu, "that you seemed rather restrained the entire time."

"He's a mongoose, Master!" Viper pointed out. "They...kill snakes."

"I'm sure he has more discipline than that..." grinned Shifu. "Consider the level of discipline you yourselves have had to employ to advance this way."

Shifu perused the circle with a gaze, scanning the faces of his students as he continued. "If you don't allow yourself to feel the _Wu Sing _around yourselves, you won't truly enter the flow of a battle. You can become too wrapped up in the technique. Remember that you are practitioners of an art."

Shifu paused at Tigress as he finished the thought. "Less _Gong_, more _Sung_."

Po interjected, slightly too bubbly. "Ah, gotcha. Don't work so hard, right?"

"In not so many words, yes. In this way, you can benefit from matches with other masters, like the ones coming up tomorrow night."

The masters all looked at each other as Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow night?"

Shifu half-turned to regard them. "Tomorrow night is the half moon. And your final heat. You have two more heats before that to reacquaint yourselves with the Five Elements." Shifu's grin widened. "If today is any indication, you'll do just that."

Tigress verbally noted as she watched Shifu's departing form. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Yeah? That's great," said Po, "Maybe you can explain some of it to me, 'cause I'm sure I don't understand."

"So, we're supposed to _enjoy_ the fight?" Crane asked Monkey.

"As one enjoys a well-made tea," replied Monkey, as they were proceeding for the exit. He knocked Po's stomach as he continued. "Or a fine almond cookie." He offered Po a snide glance. Po responded with a sheepish laugh.

Tigress followed them. "_Now_ I'm sure I don't understand..."


	6. Gong

And the audience grows! Thanks to all reviewers/readers for your attention.

6--

__

Crack!

Crane couldn't suppress a slight wave of panic at Mandrill's technique, as he snapped another bamboo pole upon which the lanky member of the Furious Five was just standing. Throughout, he displayed the accuracy of a crane, parrying his every move simply by keeping him off-balance.

_I'm supposed to enjoy this?_ Crane thought, as he narrowly avoided a memorable misstep onto a sharp half-stalk.

Meanwhile, Ziria and Mantis were deftly inventing ways to run on walls, neither using wings for anything but the occasional strike. Mantis was beginning to understand the sensibilities of _sung_. He flowed into deft movements, both masters darting in the same direction. Although she was a significantly larger target for him, it was a challenge to land any strikes on her. He did indeed land a few hits, but she returned them in kind. Incredibly, he was so into the flow of his particular "element", that no landed blow could slow his momentum.

Viper had loosened up on finding that she would spar with Jigjig, and found her own rhythm with him as well, as they squared off amongst treetops. While she admired the grasshopper's dexterity, which was amazing even for a grasshopper, she did not let this interrupt the flow she had discovered, leaping from the largest branch to the lightest leaf as if they were all the same. She slung her tail tip in a sweep, which caused Jigjig to miss a leaf. He recovered quickly, speeding off to her left, but Viper allowed herself minute celebration as she mentally worked a parry into the dance.

Master Monkey had worked up amazing speeds in his own current _sung_, giving Mongoose tit-for-tat. Again, the occasion was joyous, but a different kind. It was like a most active version of a chess match to the two masters, each countering the other into a stalemate that was beautiful to watch.

Shun Lao once again grinned as he surveyed the matches against the setting sun's backdrop. "It looks like your students have gotten well acquainted with my own."

"It's a very equitable pairing," Shifu agreed. "It is rather unfortunate that our own masters couldn't share in this."

"It is indeed." Lao was contemplative as he appeared to search the skies for some sign of his absent teacher. "Of course, this is truly for our students more than it is for anyone else, so I'm satisfied with that."

Shifu watched as Po had worked into a most unusual rhythm in the match with Lotus. It was amazing how he had learned to use his weight in such unique ways, as he seemed to slide under and over the kangaroo's punches, and particularly, some rather powerful kicks. Po was finally enjoying himself, and Shifu noted it, enjoying a memory of their dumpling duel, one of his final exams.

"What of this Tai Lung? You didn't finish your story about him."

Lao's question jolted a different memory into Shifu's conscious. The master frowned.

"The story may not yet be finished. Lung's body wasn't found after Po executed the Wuxi technique on him."

Lao's eyes widened slightly as he turned toward his friend. "No one has ever escaped a Wuxi hold..."

Shifu stroked his sleeve. "Lung was...is...no normal warrior. I truly hope that, if he lives, he's in no condition to cause any more grief."

The masters turned to regard Tigress, who was still in the throes of _gong_ in the match with Kuma, working much harder than her peers. It was all too obvious to both of them that she was feverishly in search of something. _You won't find it that way, Tigress. _Shifu had permitted the thought, remembering at the same time how hard she had worked in her training, even as a very young cub. It occurred to him--was it possible that she was choosing Tai Lung's path, from a different inlet? She had a strong desire to please him, as did Tai Lung. She was certain she would excel and claim the honor of Dragon Warrior, as was Tai Lung during the beginning of the dark times. What was it she searched for?

Tigress indeed searched, wondering between each strike how a creature Kuma's size could move so quickly. She was relentless, though, resulting in a variety of artistic near misses. Kuma was now using more active stances, perhaps slightly more in deference to Tigress' style rather than for his own safety.

"You really should respite," Kuma noted.

"And what makes you think that?" Tigress replied. She made an open strike for his shoulder, reversing for his solar plexus. It was again a miss, but at the same time, Kuma somehow managed to strike her heel. Instead of falling, however, Tigress performed an impossible flip to the side, landing in stance.

"Getting fatigued?" Tigress winced while thinking that was more of a line Po would use.

Kuma suddenly looked resigned. "Yes, that's it," he lied.

Tigress expression softened. Before she could ask anything, a familiar gong sounded.

"The end of the third heat," announced Lao, as if to the entire valley. The acolytes drummed in applause. "For tonight's final heat, the weight class will be observed again. May the Five Elements be at the forefront of your vision."

In unison, the two sets of masters saluted their teachers, who returned the salute. Shifu looked up at Tigress, who appeared to study her palm and fist combination.

From somewhere inside himself, Shifu heard Master Oogway's voice. _Perhaps _you_ can give her what she seeks_.

Shifu nodded inwardly. He knew what he must say. He held Tigress' key to the Elements. There was still ample time to give it to her.


	7. Meditation

Your grand patience is appreciated--I had to meet some paying deadlines.

7 --

"I'm sure you two aren't aware of this, but you probably have slightly more to gain from the tournament than the others."

Shifu led Crane and Tigress down a corridor of the central citadel. They glanced at each other as they waited for their master to go on.

"As I've revealed to you, tournaments such as the Half-Moon aren't so much about defeating physical opponents as they are about defeating spiritual opponents. Everyone harbors a force within that must be overcome in order to reach their full potential."

Crane smirked. "You mean, like the Dragon Warrior has?"

Shifu shrugged as he continued. "Our Dragon Warrior has...quite a few forces to overcome. But yes, he has succeeded in gaining mastery over two that I could see. The two of you have overcome much as well..." He turned so suddenly to face Crane that the lanky master stopped short. Tigress halted as well, her eyebrows raised in surprise. "You're much faster and stronger than you realize, and it is this limited perception that keeps you from the peace your peers are finding."

Crane and Tigress traded expressions again. It was Crane's turn to shrug, although something deep down confirmed that the words were meant more for him, even though it could be received as being for both of them.

"Some meditation could be helpful for you."

Crane quickly took the hint. He saluted them both before disappearing into the anteroom directly behind him.

"I'm sorry, Master," began Tigress, "I've been trying to comprehend this tournament, and I believe I understand the intent of gong and sung, but I can't help feeling that I'm failing you..."

"No, Tigress. I've been failing you."

Any further words caught in Tigress' throat. She waited for Master Shifu to explain.

"It's a shame that I didn't realize the impact Tai Lung is still having on us. I won't make the same mistake with you. I refuse to lose you the way I lost him."

"There is no way you could lose me, Master."

"Yes, there is." Shifu took Tigress' paw in his own. "I am proud of you."

Tigress' lips made a thin line.

"I haven't said it to you at all, and this is a great shame to me. You've come so far, and accomplished so much. You are everything I could have asked for in a student, and I am proud to have you. Forgive me for keeping you from enjoying this tournament in the way you should have."

Tigress was beyond words. She knelt and hugged her master. "Thank you" she whispered.

"No, thank you. You should take some time before the next heat as well."

As they released, Tigress saluted, and retired to her anteroom, feeling rich, as if she herself had just earned a Dragon Scroll.


	8. Epilogue

Wow, you guys still reading this? Well, I owe you an ending...thanks for reading!

8 ---

It was not until the final heat, as Tigress was narrowly dodging Lotus' latest volley of attacks, that the truth of the Tournament of the Half Moon became clear. She felt the elements gathering within herself, assured that Lotus was feeling the same sensation. Just outside of their consciousness, exhilarating ballet took place between them. Tigress' eyes were closed much of the time, keeping her spirit joined to the elements floating around her as her body parried every blow and reverse Lotus employed, while keeping her on a somewhat improvised defense. One struck low as the other swung high, and reverse, coming back to a stance that never remained very long.

With a kind of second sight on which he couldn't quite grasp, Crane was also in touch with the elements, enjoying every minute. His face radiated almost trance-like calm as wings and feet actually deflected Ziria's frequent fly-bys, physically on occasion. In his mind, he enjoyed a fine oolong tea--and an almond cookie.

At the same time, Po's match with Kuma defied physics. They moved with a speed that actually appeared to be slow-motion to the casual observer, since participants their size should not have been able to move so fast. For all that Po knew, however, he was enjoying a dumpling with Shifu in the courtyard--the good old days.

Near misses between high kicks and low palm strikes in each encounter were executed with a precision that suggested that it was all choreographed beforehand. The fact that it wasn't made it that much more spectacular in the eyes of those watching. The various acolytes were particularly dumbfounded by the display of skill--not only between tiger and marsupial, but in every one of the pairings. Shift and Shun Lao looked at each other, remembering their own pairing in a Half-Moon Tournament of long ago. They grinned and nodded--their students got it. The masters couldn't remember being more pleased about anything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's up?"

Po posed the question to Tigress as she hefted a small pack. As she looked at the panda, she thought of her master's words during the trip up.

__

"Kung fu is first and foremost an art. Its expression is at its best when both or all combatants can share in it."

"Inspiration. More than I've had in quite a while."

Dragon Warrior and Furious Five turned and saluted Shun Lao in unison. The lion master and his own students returned the salute in kind.

"Now you have become true participants in the Tournament of the Half Moon. We are already looking forward to your return."

Congratulations and paw-shakes were given all around.

"It seems we have much in common," Lotus grinned at Tigress, clasping her paw. "I'm missing you already."

"Then we both have much to which to look forward," Tigress grinned back.

"Your talent truly precedes you!" Mandrill shook Crane's wing firmly. "What did you discover?"

Crane smirked sheepishly. "I suppose, that tea and cookies aren't all they're cracked up to be." He shot a wink at Master Monkey, who only chuckled in response.

"'Twas a true honor, Dragon Warrior. You fight well." Kuma saluted.

"Yeah, you too! I really had fun." Po hugged the bear warrior, who was taken aback for a moment before returning the hug in kind.

No such hesitation appeared on the part of the masters as they embraced again. Shun Lao made a declaration. "Let's keep in touch more firmly this time. I think our own masters would like that."

"I know I would," Shifu smiled widely.

Shun Lao turned to the Dragon Warrior as the various masters and acolytes gathered around. "And, how might we improve your stay the next time, Master Po?"

"Yeah, okay, an elevator would be REAL nice."

Hearty laughter could be heard as a red sun set over the mountains.

THE END


End file.
